poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bringing Santa to Jack/Code Red follows them/"The Oogie Boogie Song"
Here is how Lock, Shock and Barrel bring Santa to Jack, Code Red follows them home, and "The Oogie Boogie Song" goes in Code Red enters the Nightmare before Christmas. (we see Code Red and Sally trying to talk with Jack) Nighlock: Jack, please, think about the consequences and the devastation you could bring. Jack Skellington: I know I've got everything, but I'm missing something. I've got that boots, the beard, the suit. Nighlock: You aren't even listening are you? Shock: Jack, Jack! We got him! And he's really big! (they open the bag and Santa looks around) Flash Fire: Oh no. Jack Skellington: Surprised aren't you? You don't have to worry about delivering presents this year. Santa Claus: What?! Taser: Jack stop now! (the trio take Santa away) Shock: Where do we take him? Barrel: Jack said to make him comfortable. Lock: To Oogie Boogie of course. There's no place on Earth more comfortable than that. Santa: Haven't you ever heard of Peace on Earth and Goodwill towards men? Lock, Shock, and Barrel: No! Nighlock: We better follow them. do so (later we see the trio trying to fit Santa into the chute, with Nighlock using the Armour's scanners to see this) Nighlock: That chute. N.I.G.H, where does it go? Shock: He's too big! Lock: No he's not! If he can fit down a chimney, he can fit... down... here! (they succeed in pushing him down) Santa Claus:(lands while dice are rolled) Oogie Boogie: Well, well, well. What have we here?~ Sandy Claws, huh?~ Oh, I'm really scared~ So you're the one everybody's talkin' about, ha, ha, ha!~ You're jokin', you're jokin'~ I can't believe my eyes~ Shinobi Shaw: You're jokin' me, you've gotta be~ This can't be the right guy~ He's ancient~ Oogie Boogie: He's ugly~ I don't know which is worse~ I think I might just split a seam now~ If I don't die laughing first~ Shockwave: And when Mr. Oogie Boogie says there's trouble close at hand~ You'd better pay attention now~ Shinobi Shaw: Cause he's the Boogie Man~ Oogie Boogie: And if you aren't shakin'~ There's something very wrong~ Emma Frost: Cause this could be the last time you hear his Boogie song~ Oogie Boogie: Oooh~ Emma Frost: Oooh~ Oogie Boogie: Oooh~ Shinobi Shaw and Shockwave: Oooh~ Oogie Boogie: Ooh~ Shinobi Shaw, Shockwave and Oogie Boogie: Ooh~ I'm (He's) the Oogie Boogie man~ Oogie Boogie: Well if I'm feelin' ansty~ And there's nothin' much to do~ I might just cook a special batch~ Of snake and spider stew~ And don't ya know one thing~ That would make it work so nice? A roly-poly Sandy Claws to add a little spice~ Three Skeletons: Ohhh~ Oogie Boogie: Oh yeah~ Three Bats: Ohhh~ Oogie Boogie: Ohhh~ Three Bats: Ohhh~ Oogie Boogie and Three Skeletons: Oh yeah, I'm (he's) the Oogie Boogie Man~ Santa Claus: Release me now~ Or you must face the dire consequences~ The children are expecting me~ So please come to your senses~ Oogie Boogie: You're jokin', you're jokin'~ I can't believe my ears~ Would someone shut this fella up!~ I'm drownin' in my tears~ It's funny, I'm laughin'~ You really are too much~ And with Ms. Frost's permission~ I'd like to do my stuff~ Emma Frost:(spoken) You have it. Santa Clause:(spoken) What are you gonna die? Shinobi Shaw:(spoken) The very best he can.(laughs) Oogie Boogie: Whoa~ The sound of rolling dice to me is music in the air~ Cause I'm gambling boogie man~ Shockwave: And he doesn't play fair~ Emma Frost: It's much more fun we must confess~ When lives are on the line~ Oogie Boogie: Not ours, of course but yours, old boy~ Now that'd be just fine~ Santa Clause: Release me fast, or you will have to answer for this heinous act~ Shockwave: Oh, brother, you're something~ You put us in a spin~ Shinobi Shaw: You aren't comprehending~ The position that you're in~ Emma Frost: It's hopeless, you're finished~ You haven't got a prayer~ Oogie Boogie: Cause I'm Mr. Oogie Boogie~ And you ain't going nowhere~ (all laugh) (with the team) Flash Fire: That doesn't sound good. Nighlock: Yeah. What Jack is doing is not right. Deadpool: We go warn him first. Then once we save the day and Christmas, we go out for chimichangas. Taser:(annoyed) You and your chimichangas. smiles under his mask and turns to the camera Deadpool: What do you think is gonna happen people? Will Jack succeed in destroying the world, or will he come to his senses?(up close) I'm winking right now. (screen falls on him and turns black) Deadpool: (echo) Ow. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:RedSilver56 Category:RedSilver01